Everything You Want
by she is brighter
Summary: Like I said, there was only car on the road that night, and the driving conditions were bad. However bad of a start that this story has, it is indeed the start of the story." QuilxClaire
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer 

Any of the Characters that I use in this story are owned my Stephenie Meyer. I am not, nor will I ever gain any monetary compensation for using them. This included any of the Werewolves, Vampires, Volturi Members, Forks citizens, La Push citizens, and Bella's Family. All of the other characters are ALL MINE!!!!!

As another note, any and all of the songs I may or may not use in this story all belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

**NO** Mythical creatures were harmed during the making of this Fan Fic!

Everything You Want 

Prologue

. Claire .

I smiled at the sight of my six year old twins bouncing around their newly refurnished bedroom. We redid it for their birthday present, and they seemed to love it.

I had been watching over them for an hour when Izzy crawled into my lap. "Mummy, could you paw-lease tell me the story of the girl and the wolf?" I smiled. My Izzy was asking me to tell her the story of how I was reunited with Quil.

By this time, Karlee came over too and was sitting next to me. I nodded, pulled them closer, and started to speak. "Well, it all started on a rainy night in Forks. Both of you know that Forks is always rainy, but this night it was horrible. Rain was coming down in buckets, and everyone was safe in their houses. Everyone that is, except for one family. There was a single car on the roads, but as they say, it takes one to dance, but two to tango."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: what do you think?

Amy


	2. 1

Everything You Want

Chapter One:

"_Like I said, there was only care on the road that night, and the driving conditions were bad. However bad of a start that this story has, it is indeed the start of the story."_

. Claire POV .

(14 years old)

"Mom, where are we going again?" I asked her for the tenth time in an hour.

"Clairabell, we're going to see your Aunt Emily, remember?" She replied finally. I noticed she was careful not to deviate her full attention from the road.

"How far away are we?" I asked, again for the tenth time. Mind you, I'm not usually this persistent, but she didn't answer me the first nine times I asked these questions, so I decided to try for ten.

"Sweetie, we'll get there when we get there." She replied patiently.

"But why do we even _have_ to go?" Okay, so this time I was really whining, boo frickedy hoo.

She turned to face me where I was sitting in the passenger seat. "Claire, I made a promise to Emily and Sam you'd be here when you turned fourteen. I intend to keep that promise." She said with a bit of steel in her voice.

"When will I come back?" I asked quietly. I'm not slow; I know that I was going to stay for an extended period of time.

"Whenever you want to, and with what will happen with – WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She turned abruptly to look out the driver's side window, taking the wheel of the car with her by unintentionally.

I knew we were in trouble when the car swerved. I was immediately grateful I always fastened my seatbelt, because after we skidded for about five feet the car hit an embankment and we overturned.

The last thing I remembered was a white blur with black hair moving rapidly toward the car.

. Alice POV.

((kudos to those who thought it was her))

I was hunting outside of Goat Rocks when I got a vision of a young girl with raven black hair in a car with her mother when something ran through the woods and the mother swerved accidentally because she was trying to identify what it was.

The car overturned and the mother was killed, but the girl was severely injured, and then I saw nothing. I didn't want the girl to die, since she could live, so I ran towards Forks like the werewolves were on my heels and made it just in the nick of time.

I gently pulled the bleeding girl out of the car, making sure I didn't leave too much of a trail and left quickly. It was raining, and the rain wouldn't do too much for an injured girl.

. Quil POV .

I was running rounds outside of La Push when I heard tires squeal and swerve in Embry's mind. Without even thinking, I ran towards the sound, and nearly went into heart failure when I saw the royal blue SUV that belonged to Claire's mother.

The smell of death was heavy in the air, albeit the rain was coming down hard. Since I was in wolf form, I was able to identify one person in the car, and a trail of blood leading away a little from the car. It appeared to look like a person was pulled on the ground to make this said trail.

I knew Claire's mother was in the car by her smell, which told me that it was Claire who was taken from the car. The howl that echoed throughout the air was me. My true love was taken, and I would never see her smiling face again. That thought alone was enough to get me to howl in pain and loss again.

Just then, a thought crossed my mind; if she were eaten, there'd be a corpse of some sort. It was just a dead ended trail. She was still alive, but for how long I did not know. What I did know was simple, I'd spend the rest of my life looking for her, and would only stop when I did.


	3. 2

Everything You Want

Everything You Want

Chapter Two:

. Claire POV .

(two years later)

"Aliiii!" I screeched from my futon. I was perfectly aware that even if I whispered she'd come or in Edward's case, thought it, she'd hear me perfectly but I wasn't in the mood to be nice. There was something fishy going on, and I want to know what.

I know I should be grateful to even be alive, but right now, I'm just tired. Ali saved me from death after she saw the crash in a vision. She later told me that after the crash happened it went blank, and she didn't want to see me dead, so she just saved me.

Alice is amazing. She is the one who sympathized the most with my problem, since she was impaired with _visions_ at a young age. No, she doesn't know what happened, but from the reports she … acquired … from the asylum in her past states that she had _visions_ and was tortured with shock treatment to get over them. Everyone in my family knows about that though, so I guess I'll drone on about myself. Joy.

After the crash, aside from slight abrasions and lacerations, the only thing physically wrong with me is the nerve damage inflicted in my lower spinal chord. While it isn't so severe that I can't walk, its enough to make the normal person have to rely on crutches ((shudders)) but lucky for me, I have a house full of abnormal vampires ((take that Edward)) who have many special talents, most commonly strength.

The only thing that sucks ass royally for me is that I have to use the crutches in school, which starts in less than three weeks. We recently moved from Denali ((it was too cold for 'the human', as Emmett calls me)) to Seattle, where I get to start school as a sophomore.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme, are forcing my less than volunteering siblings to attend with me. After a good guilt trip session ((okay, so I may have helped Carlisle and Esme, so sue me)) all of them pouted, but agreed to go any way. Their wonderful excuse is that I need the extra eyes to watch over me, but they just don't want to admit a legal sixteen year old, with the help of her 400 year old dad, goaded them to going for about the hundredth time in their existence.

This time around, Jazzy, Rose and Emmy are looking to be juniors, Ali, Izzy, Edward and I are the lucky four attending as sophomores. They all love me to bits, and lets just say the last asshole to comment me in a less than desired way about my issues hasn't been seen since everyone heard him…SIKE! No, this said person was just released from the psych ward at the hospital in Denali.

Carlisle is going to work at Seattle Grace, and Esme is going to stay at home. Once I joined the family and was brought up to speed with their … situation, I had my name changed from Clairabell Young to Clairabell Cullen. My wonderful newfound family adopted me as Esme's 'niece' whose parents died in a car crash, the same one that gave me my disability.

"Zee, what's up?" She chirped. I resisted the urge to sigh at her tenacious happiness.

"What's up with everyone Ali? Everyone has been acting strange, stranger than the annual Christmas strange, and Christmas is over three months away!"

She laughed. "Zee, chillax. Everyone's spacey because the siblings are panning a secret get away trip for Carlisle and Esme!" She breathed in my ear.

I nodded, smiling, but not totally believing her. "That's cool Ali. Where's Izzy and Rose?" Izzy is the quietest of all the girls. She used to go by anything related to Bella, Bells, or Bellzie; until she got word that her best friend went a-wall three days before her wedding to Edward. Edward didn't tell her he even invited him, but she found out anyway when his dad, Billy, called her and asked if she'd seen him lately.

After she got off the phone, she refused to answer to anything Bella related, and only grew receptive to Isa, or Izzy. No one really liked the name Isa for her, so they stick to Izzy. Now, on to my nickname; it's common knowledge that every soul in my family has a nickname. The catch being is only said person's husband or wife could call them that. I obviously have special privileges. I was called Bells or Bellzie since I considered Claire to be verboten, but then everyone ((a.k.a. Izzy and me)) were confused. I made everything simple; call me Zee, which is the last half of Bellzie; simple, no?

"Zee, I brought you something," Alice said, eerily excited. I'd bet my never-going-to-run-dry bank account that it had to do with shopping.

"What?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

She grinned like a cat that just disposed of an annoying canary. "You're going to argue, but I got it anyway." The next thing I saw was a nice plaited mini skirt in my face.

I found myself shaking my head. "Mary Alice, you KNOW that I refuse to wear skirts because some bozo finds it funny to flick it up." She glared.

"Zee, you know that we always got your back, for the love of Carlisle just take it," She pouted.

I grunted. "Fine." She flashed a brilliant smile before she disappeared. I sighed for good measure.

* * *

**_Okay, so this isn't _She is Brighter_, but I pretty much could be. This is _Rainy Day In The Pines._ For all of you who know me: Whoot Hoot!, and for you who don't... well I'm not surprised in the least! I am not the most popular person - err... author on this site._**

**_Anyways, I am _She is Brighter_'s Twin._**

**_Now, because _She is Brighter_ is currently... unable to post, I am lovingly filling in! I will give... a REALLY big Macademia Nut cookie (my favourite) to anyone who reviews. _**

**_Review and tell her - us, what you think!_**

**_And to those of you who don't like Macademia Nut cookies (disgraceful) I will give you a Lawn Knome... because I what to get rid of the ones in our yard. Thay scare me!_**

**_Yes, i'm mental, but don't jusdge _S.I.B_ for it, kay?_**

**Rainy Day In The Pines_ & _She is Brighter**


End file.
